Le Destin des Zoans
by Gaya H Staim
Summary: Une légende dit qu'un enfant serait né de l'amour de la terre et de l'océan. Quand l'équipage croise des animaux étrange, c'est sans savoir que cette légende est réel...
1. Prologue

**LE DESTIN DES ZOANS**

**Auteur :** ben moi… aïe ! Oui oui y'a aussi une assistante Robot-Mum

(Mais qu'est ce qu'elle est chiante… non… pas taper (se tire))

**Disclaimer:** Bon y'a que Thunra et son équipage ainsi que cette pourriture de Grassok le Créancier et son infâme équipage qui sont à moi (vous les voulez pas ?? Vous êtes sur ?? ). Il y a aussi la légende des Woele que j'ai inventée ainsi que plusieurs îles. Sinon le reste est à Monsieur Oda enfin vous voulez pas me passer Chappy ?? (Oda : Non c'est mon Chappy !! Chopper : AAAAAAAAAAAH !!) Ou Luffy ?? (Oda : non plus !!) Bon autant dire que l'équipage du chapeau de paille est a m'sieur Oda ainsi que Smoker et Tashigi.

**Résumé :** Une légende dit qu'un enfant serait né de l'amour de l'océan et de la terre. Celle-ci raconte aussi que les zoans sont liés à la pierre qu'il a laissée. Quant une louve bizarre et une loutre géante débarquent sur le bateau de Luffy, c'est sans savoir que cette légende recommence…

**Genre :** Humour, aventure et un peu de romance (c'n'est pas mon fort donc faudra enlever les couches de l'oignon)

**Remarque :** Cela se passe après Skypiea donc y'aura des dials bof rien d'autre à dire à par que cette fic n'aurais jamais put être créer si j'écoutais pas des musiques très entraînantes et un maximum d'humour… nul ! lol

* * *

**Prologue**

J'aurais put me croire dans le désert… si le bruit des vagues contre la coque n'était pas là. Sur un petit bateau perdu dans l'océan, je sens que je vais mourir de déshydratation. Qu'elle gourde je fais vraiment ! En pensant à la mort je pleure. Pas pour moi mais pour mes amis. Ils m'ont permit de me tirer en se faisant choper et je ne pourrais pas aller les sauver pour les remercier. Ah ! Elle est belle la capitaine du Raz, même pas capable de sauver son équipage. Je repasse dans ma tête encore et encore ses paroles de cet enfoiré de la marine, mort après avoir parler : « Dans deux semaines, ils seront transférés au Q.G. » Au Q.G. je n'aurais aucune chance de les sauver. C'est pour ça que je dois retourner sur l'île mais maintenant je suis trop loin et il n'y a même pas un souffle de vent. Je ne pense pas que je suis sur Calm Belt mais plutôt pris dans le climat d'une île estivale. Cool… on est en plein été en plus, chouette. J'préfère encore Drum. Je pense qu'en ramant j'attendrai cette île mais mes blessures me font trop mal pour bouger. Je suis obliger de rester allonger sur le pont. Au moins je peux voir la mort en face. Heureusement qu'ils ont lâché la poursuite.

Tiens, soit-il y a un nuage qui a caché le soleil soit-il y a une éclipse. J'ouvre les yeux et ne vois ni l'un ni l'autre mais au moins ça fait un peu d'ombre. Un immense bateau, j'ai encore parler trop vite en disant qu'ils avaient lâché l'affaire. En regardant mieux, j'aperçois un drapeau pirate avec des pierres précieuses dans les yeux et un coffre fort derrière. Super, mes pires ennemis après la marine, les pirates banquiers. Je sais qu'il y a des guerres entre pirate mais eux ne lâchent vraiment pas l'affaire. Je me mets à genoux et regarde le ciel. Je ne tiens pas du tout à les supplier de me laisser en vie. Non mais j'ai ma fierté quand même ! Je regarde juste le bleu du ciel. Je sens sur moi se braquer deux ou trois pistolets. Je ne bouge pas. Un canon est maintenant braqué sur notre bateau. Je ne bouge toujours pas. Un de mes amis, l'un des seuls qui à put s'enfuir, apparaît sur le pont tenant sur son dos un paquet empacté avec notre drapeau. Je reste immobile et au moment de faire feu je la sens… Un dernier chant de loup. Et ce noir des eaux ce mélange au sang de ma chair.

* * *

Gaya : Poétique, n'est ce pas ? Ne vous en faites pas vos pirates préférés arrive.

Robot-Mum : TT c'est trop beau !! Mieux qu'un épisode d'amour et robotique.

Gaya: -- Robot-Mum…


	2. Chapitre 1

**Auteur :** ben moi… aïe ! Oui oui y'a aussi une assistante Robot-Mum

(Mais qu'est ce qu'elle est chiante… non… pas taper (se tire))

**Disclaimer:** Bon y'a que Thunra et son équipage ainsi que cette pourriture de Grassok le Créancier et son infâme équipage qui sont à moi (vous les voulez pas ?? Vous êtes sur ?? ). Il y a aussi la légende des Woele que j'ai inventée ainsi que plusieurs îles. Sinon le reste est à Monsieur Oda enfin vous voulez pas me passer Chappy ?? (Oda : Non c'est mon Chappy !! Chopper : AAAAAAAAAAAH !!) Ou Luffy ?? (Oda : non plus !!) Bon autant dire que l'équipage du chapeau de paille est a m'sieur Oda ainsi que Smoker et Tashigi.

**Résumé :** Une légende dit qu'un enfant serait né de l'amour de l'océan et de la terre. Celle-ci raconte aussi que les zoans sont liés à la pierre qu'il a laissée. Quant une louve bizarre et une loutre géante débarquent sur le bateau de Luffy, c'est sans savoir que cette légende recommence…

**Genre :** Humour, aventure et un peu de romance (c'n'est pas mon fort donc faudra enlever les couches de l'oignon)

**Remarque :** Cela se passe après Skypiea donc y'aura des dials bof rien d'autre à dire à par que cette fic n'aurais jamais put être créer si j'écoutais pas des musiques très entraînantes et un maximum d'humour… nul ! lol

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**L'arrivé d'un drôle de duo**

Sur le Vogue Merry tout était calme. Enfin calme n'est pas vraiment le mot. Comme toujours, le bateau était grouillant de vie. Pipo était à la vigie au coté d'un Chopper ébahis par les histoires qu'il contait. Luffy essayer pour une énième fois de s'approcher du frigo en échappant à la vigilance de Sandy. Zorro ronflait à l'avant du bateau au coté d'une Robin plongé dans son livre. Nami, elle, faisait les comptes avec le trésor trouvé sur Skypiea a l'arrière du bateau.

Soudain, un coup de canon retentit.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAH !! ON EST ATTAQUE !! Hurla Pipo avec Chopper dans les bras.

-Idiot ! C'est pas parce qu'on entend un canon qu'on est forcement attaqué. Répondit une voix a l'arrière de la caravelle.

-Hein ?! s'étonna Pipo

-Regarde si on est vraiment attaqué ! » rajouta Nami

Pipo s'exécuta de suite et commença à scruter les environs pendant que Sandy sortait de la cuisine suivit de Luffy (1). Il s'arrêta regardant un point précis et annonça :

« Il y a deux bateaux la bas… ah! Non y'en a plus qu'un. L'autre vient de couler.

-Tu vois qui ça peut etre ? Demanda Luffy, cachant derrière lui un jambon à moitié manger.

-Euh... non il a fait demi-tour je vois pas son drapeau. Attendez une seconde, y'a des survivants du bateau qui vient de couler.

-Comment ça ? demanda Zorro réveillé par le bouquant

-Ben y'a des formes qui nage vers nous.

-On devrait aller les chercher non ? Questionna Sandy

-Mais t'es malade ?? On s'est même pas s'ils ont des intentions pacifiques !! hurla le menteur

-Ce sont peut-être des tueurs sanguinaires. Dis calmement Robin.

-AAAH !! C'est horrible ce que tu dis Robin !! S'exclama Chopper.

-Taisez vous vous deux ! C'est au capitaine de choisir. Coupa Nami

-On y va ! En route pour l'aventure ! (2)

-Euh… c'est un sauvetage Luffy.

-C'est quoi la différence ? »

Le bateau mit le cap vers le naufrage et arriva à la hauteur de la créature qui une fois monter sur le bateau laissa découvrir deux animaux. Il y avait là un chien noir, plus grand qu'un berger allemand, gravement blessé, sûrement est demi mort à cause du sang qui se répandait sur le pont, et une loutre marron, d'une taille peu commune, qui respirait fortement tout en gardant sur le dos un paquet dans un drapeau de pirate. Tout d'un coup avant qu'ils puissent faire le moindre geste, la loutre ouvrit les yeux et sauta sur Luffy en s'agrippant à son col. Elle hurlait en pointant du doigt le chien et sautait de personne en personne tout en continuant d'hurler. Chopper blêmit puis se précipita vers le chien et posa son oreille sur le cœur du patient.

« Il est encore vivant mais son pouls est faible. Vite ! Il me faut mes outils le plus rapidement possible. T'en fais pas je m'occupe de ton ami. »

La loutre poussa un soupir de soulagement en lâchant Zorro, qui était la dernière personne sur qui elle avait sauté, et tomba au sol évanouit. Elle fut rattrapée par des bras créer par Robin pendant que Luffy et Pipo ramenait le sac du docteur. Chopper débuta une opération qui dura deux heures. Sous la demande du médecin, la loutre fut amenée dans une cabine, seul avec son bagage et de préparer un endroit pour le chien. Une fois tous ceci finis, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la cuisine. Tout le monde réfléchissait, même Zorro (3).

« Qu'a eut ce chien pour qu'il puisse être si gravement blessé ? Demanda Sandy à Chopper.

-Ce n'est pas un chien, dis Chopper d'un ton presque inaudible forçant les autres à tendre l'oreille, c'est un loup. »

Le petit renne tremblait presque. Il avait tellement entendu parler de ces animaux sans pitié qui tuait tous ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage. Si celui la n'avait pas été blessé, il ne se serait jamais approché de lui.

« Si j'ai bien vu, c'est une femelle, non ? dis Robin

-Exact, c'est bel et bien une louve. Affirma Chopper

-Ce cabot est une louve ? S'étonna Zorro. Comment elle a put se trouver là avec sa copine la loutre ?

-Aucune idée. Je sais juste qu'ils ont dut se battre. Ils portaient tous les deux des cicatrices assez fraîches et la louve a dut se faire tirer dessus. J'ai enlevé deux balles mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre.

-Quoi donc ? questionna Pipo

-Les balles n'était pas des balles en plomb mais elles était en granit marin donc…

-Donc soit cette louve a des pouvoirs de fruit du démon, soit-il y avait une autre personne sur le bateau et lui en posséder. Déclara Nami

-La deuxieme hypothèse est la plus pausible. Confirma Pipo. T'en pense quoi Chopper ?

-C'est sûrement ça. »

Le silence s'installa dans la salle

« Dites, demanda Luffy. Ils vont devoir rester ici pendant un bout de temps non ?

-D'après les blessures de la louve, ils ne pourront sûrement pas quitter le bateau. Affirma Pipo

-Et ils n'ont plus de maître ? Continua Luffy

-A moins que ce soit des animaux évolués, je pense que leur maître a coulé avec son navire. Dis Robin sans quitter son livre.

-Ou tu veux en venir ? demanda Sandy

-On les prend dans l'équipage !! » Confirma Luffy avec un grand sourire.

Tout le monde tomba à terre en entendant la réplique du capitaine à par Robin toujours plongé dans son bouquin et Chopper qui regardait le capitaine, une goutte glissant derrière la tête.

* * *

Gaya : enfin !! Je suis contente d'avoir fini ce premier chapitre. Désolé si ce n'est pas très bien mais je suis nulle avec les fics. Et oui le chien est un loup. J'adore cette p'tite bête . Quant à la loutre elle va en faire baver à nos pirates et surtout leur remplir l'estomac.

Luffy : CHOUETTE !!

(1) Gaya : regardez! Il a chipé un jambon !!

Robot-Mum : Gaya ! C'est pas bien de rapporter ! (sors une batte)

Sandy : Luffy ! On touche pas au jambon !!

Gaya et Luffy : CASSOOOOS !!

(2) Gaya : bien dit bouffi

Luffy : Euh c'est Luffy

Gaya : c'est une expression ducon

Robot-Mum : Gayaaaaaaaa

Gaya : oups (se tire)

Sandy : faut dire que ça lui vas bien bouffi

(3) Gaya : ça change la ! dire que d'habitude il pionce...


	3. Chapitre 2

**Auteur :** ben moi… aïe ! Oui oui y'a aussi une assistante Robot-Mum

(Mais qu'est ce qu'elle est chiante… non… pas taper (se tire))

**Disclaimer:** Bon y'a que Thunra et son équipage ainsi que cette pourriture de Grassok le Créancier et son infâme équipage qui sont à moi (vous les voulez pas ?? Vous êtes sur ?? ). Il y a aussi la légende des Woele que j'ai inventée ainsi que plusieurs îles. Sinon le reste est à Monsieur Oda enfin vous voulez pas me passer Chappy ?? (Oda : Non c'est mon Chappy !! Chopper : AAAAAAAAAAAH !!) Ou Luffy ?? (Oda : non plus !!) Bon autant dire que l'équipage du chapeau de paille est a m'sieur Oda ainsi que Smoker et Tashigi.

**Résumé :** Une légende dit qu'un enfant serait né de l'amour de l'océan et de la terre. Celle-ci raconte aussi que les zoans sont liés à la pierre qu'il a laissée. Quant une louve bizarre et une loutre géante débarquent sur le bateau de Luffy, c'est sans savoir que cette légende recommence…

**Genre :** Humour, aventure et un peu de romance (c'n'est pas mon fort donc faudra enlever les couches de l'oignon)

**Remarque :** Cela se passe après Skypiea donc y'aura des dials bof rien d'autre à dire à par que cette fic n'aurais jamais put être créer si j'écoutais pas des musiques très entraînantes et un maximum d'humour… nul ! lol

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**La baignade de la loutre (1)**

C'était la nuit de l'arrivé des deux boules de poils. Après un débat sur les noms de des deux amis à pattes, que Chopper avait arrêté en disant qu'il devait sûrement en avoir un et qu'il suffirait de leur demander, tout le monde était parti dormir. Pour une fois il n'y avait pas que la personne à la vigie, Sandy, et Zorro, qui s'entraînait, qui dormaient pas (2). Chopper s'était donner le devoir de s'occuper de ses patients jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent mieux. Pour l'instant il se promenait sur le pont plongé dans ses pensées. A part Karoo, il n'y avait pas vraiment eut d'animaux dans l'équipage. Et ces deux la avait des poils et non des plumes. Malgré qui soit perdu dans ses pensées il entendit une porte s'ouvrir. En se retournant, il vit la loutre qui se gratter la tête à moitié endormit. Il se dirigeait vers la rambade en enlevant ses habits. Jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention mais cette loutre était habillée comme un pirate. Il avait un bandeau rouge noué sur la tête et un gilet violet sur lequel était brodée une tête de mort particulière. Une fois dessus et complètement débarrassé de ses vêtements, elle sauta dans la mer.

« Mais elle est folle ?? » Cria-t-il en même temps que Sandy et Zorro qui avaient délaissé leur occupation pour regarder le manège de la loutre.

Ils restèrent perché au-dessus de la mer, regardant ou était passé la loutre. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps que la loutre réapparut sur le pont un énorme poisson dans les pattes. Sans jeter un regard au spectateur bouche bée, elle prit ses affaires et repartit par d'où elle venait toujours aussi mal réveillé.

Après de longue minute d'incompréhension totale, ils se mirent à bouger.

« Elle vient de faire quoi ?? Demanda Zorro incrédule

-Elle vient de pêcher un poisson pour se nourrir. Répondit Chopper

-Un sacré beau en plus. Rajouta Sandy

-Merci pour les détails blondinet. Rétorqua Zorro

-Mais de rien, tête de gazon, faut dire que tu n'as pas une grande connaissance concernant les espèces à nageoire. Répliqua Sandy

-Tu cherches la bagarre, l'cuistot ? » Demanda Zorro

Avant que la bagarre ne commence, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Les trois compères crurent que c'était encore la loutre mais ce fut Nami, un oreiller a la main et les yeux enflammé.

« Je voudrais dormir moi donc vous allez tous vous coucher immédiatement. Pas toi Sandy »

Tous obéir à la navigatrice de peur de recevoir un oreiller en pleine tronche et la nuit redevint paisible sans un bruit, à par celui de mastication active venant de deux boules de poils.

Le lendemain, au p'tit déj, Chopper et Sandy racontèrent aux autres les évènements de la nuit. Zorro lui finissait sa nuit a table. Alors qu'ils avaient fini leur histoire, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître la loutre et la louve. La loutre dit quelques mots dans sa langue que Chopper traduisit.

« Bonjour à vous et merci. Traduisit Chopper. Merci de nous avoir sauver la vie à nous deux. Je me nomme Gary la loutre et voici Thunra la louve. Nous sommes des pirates sous le commandement du capitaine Woele, le Maître des Loups»

* * *

(1)Gary : L'eau est excellente dans cette partie de Grand Line parole d'expert ; )

Gaya : Gary, t'es pas la pour faire de la pub mon vieux


	4. Chapitre 3

**Auteur :** ben moi… aïe ! Oui oui y'a aussi une assistante Robot-Mum

(Mais qu'est ce qu'elle est chiante… non… pas taper (se tire))

**Disclaimer:** Bon y'a que Thunra et son équipage ainsi que cette pourriture de Grassok le Créancier et son infâme équipage qui sont à moi (vous les voulez pas ?? Vous êtes sur ?? ). Il y a aussi la légende des Woele que j'ai inventée ainsi que plusieurs îles. Sinon le reste est à Monsieur Oda enfin vous voulez pas me passer Chappy ?? (Oda : Non c'est mon Chappy !! Chopper : AAAAAAAAAAAH !!) Ou Luffy ?? (Oda : non plus !!) Bon autant dire que l'équipage du chapeau de paille est a m'sieur Oda ainsi que Smoker et Tashigi.

**Résumé :** Une légende dit qu'un enfant serait né de l'amour de l'océan et de la terre. Celle-ci raconte aussi que les zoans sont liés à la pierre qu'il a laissée. Quant une louve bizarre et une loutre géante débarquent sur le bateau de Luffy, c'est sans savoir que cette légende recommence…

**Genre :** Humour, aventure et un peu de romance (c'n'est pas mon fort donc faudra enlever les couches de l'oignon)

**Remarque :** Cela se passe après Skypiea donc y'aura des dials bof rien d'autre à dire à par que cette fic n'aurais jamais put être créer si j'écoutais pas des musiques très entraînantes et un maximum d'humour… nul ! lol

**Annonce : Je cherche une ou un beta lecteur pour mes fics. Orthographe et grammaire peut etre mais je cherche surtout a avoir un avis critique sur mes fics pour que je puisse m'améliorer. J'écris des fics surtout Yaoï et de temps a autres hétéro ( comme celle la ). Pour plus d'information, visiter mon site Castel King War ( l'adresse et dans ma fiche ). SI vous etes interressé, laissez moi une review ou un commentaire sur mon site. SInon je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Les animaux pirates (1)**

« Des pirates ? Pourtant vous avez l'air d'animaux. Vous êtes des humains qui ont mangé des fruits du démon type zoan ? » demanda Nami

La loutre, prénommait Gary, regarda vers la louve puis se retourna vers l'équipage.

« Non, traduisit encore Chopper, mais dans notre équipage nous sommes plusieurs animaux avec des humains. Nous sommes tous différents mais nous n'en sommes pas moins pirate.

-J'ai entendu parler de cet équipage. Dit Robin en posant son livre.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'archéologue

-Il n'est connu que par cette spécificité, des animaux pirates. On dit que leur capitaine peut parler leur langue, ce serai pour ça qu'ils lui obéissent. La rumeur prétend qu'ils sont toujours en duo avec un animal, mais on a jamais trouvé qui était le partenaire du chef. Certains disent que se serai une loutre, les autres un loup.

-C'est les deux. Répondit la louve, toujours traduit par Chappy.

Les regards allèrent vers la louve cette fois (2).

-Qu'est-il arrivé a votre équipage ? demanda Pipo

-Ils ont tous été arrêté et notre capitaine a coulé dans l'océan. »Dit Thunra très calmement fixant les pirates de ses deux yeux.

D'ailleurs ses yeux n'était pas commun pour un loup. Son œil gauche était jaune comme ceux des autres loups, donnant une forme de fierté et de mystère à ces animaux farouche. Pourtant celui la n'était pas farouche pour deux sous, mais il y avait toujours une étincelle sauvage dans cet œil presque de la haine. Bref cette œil était réellement ceux des loups. C'était l'autre qui était bizarre , c'était un œil bleu presque humain. Il semblait ressortir de celui la tout le contraire de l'œil jaune. De la tristesse, de la douceur même de la douleur, et tous ceux qu'un humain ne peut supporter par grande dose. Pendant un temps elle continua de fixer les pirates faisant frissonner plus d'un. Elle avait dit que leur capitaine était mort pourtant elle ne semblait pas triste. Son regards s'était posé sur tout le monde et était surtout rester sur Chopper puis ensuite Luffy. Quant elle dévia le regards pour regarder autre part, on entendit des sanglots. Cette fois la loutre était dans un coin de la salle à manger et commençait à pleurer. Ses grands yeux noir semblait plus humides que pourrait l'être son pelage. La louve s'approcha de lui et se coucha en le gardant au milieu de ses pattes, comme une louve avec son louveteau

Après ce silence assez perturbant, Zorro décida dans savoir un peu plus.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Comment vos amis ont-ils été arrêté ? Et votre capitaine ? »

La louve releva ses yeux vers Zorro et ne dit rien, faisant frissonner le sabreur. Puis par une série de grognements et d'aboiements raconta leur histoire que Chopper traduisit.

« Nous étions sur une île quand tout est arrivé. Nous avions assez d'ennuis avec la marine et cette fois, on ne sais pas comment ils savaient exactement où nous allions débarquer. Ils nous ont donc tendu un piège. Dans notre équipage nous avons une phrase d'or "Malgré nos différence nous sommes tous dans une même meute" hors pour que la meute survive, il faut au moins un survivant. Les autres ont donc donné assez de temps pour que le capitaine et nous deux puissions nous échapper. On savez tous que nous étions perdu si on restais ensemble donc tout l'équipage a été attrapé à par nous trois. N'ayant aucun moyen de nous repéré, on a dérivé, tout en semant les forces de la marine, sur un petit bateau. On voulait tous les trois retourner sur l'île sauver nos compagnons mais ce n'est pas nous qui gardons le Log pose. Affaiblis, affamés, nous sommes arrivés à l'endroit où vous nous avez repêchés. Une bande de pirate ennemi – ça m'étonnerait pas que ce soit pas eux qui nous ont dénoncés - a attaqué notre bateau. Je me suis évanouit durant la bataille mais je crois bien que notre capitaine s'est noyé dans les flots mais tout en laissant au moins un survivant, nous. Nous seul pouvons sauver le reste de la meute. Il y a 2 jours, pendant un combat contre la marine, nous avons découvert qu'ils seront dans 2 semaines transféré au Q.G. Le gros problèmes c'est que nous ne pouvons pas aller sur l'île, bien qu'elle soit proche, par nos propres moyen. Il faut deux escales pour aller sur celle ci. Si vous pouviez nous aider nous vous serions éternellement reconnaissant. »

Il y eut un grand silence après la tirade de la louve. On entendait plus les sanglots de Gary, qui s'était arrêter depuis belle lurette. Tout le monde regardait Luffy (ben oui c'est lui qui prends les décisions ).

« C'est d'accord, nous sauverons l'équipage de ce drapeau » dit-il en pointant son doigt vers le signe sur le gilet de Gary.

Les deux boules de poils se jetèrent sur lui le faisant tomber et lui léchèrent la visage, pour le remercier. Enfin surtout la louve.

* * *

Gaya : ouf enfin fini. L'était dur celui la de chapitre. Vous en faites pas vous aller bientôt retrouver un peu d'humour .

(1) Zorro: Je pourrais savoir pourquoi depuis le début il y a toujours un animal dans le titre ?

Gaya : Pas de ma faute. Nous sommes sponsorisés par la S.P.A.P.

Zorro : La quoi ?

Gaya : La Société Protectrice des Animaux Pirates.

Zorro : Ca devient de plus en plus con.

Robot-Mum : petit malotru (tire l'oreille de Zorro)

Zorro : aïeuh !

Gaya : Robot-Mum laisse-le-moi entier j'en ai besoin pour continuer

(2) Gaya : eh !! C'est pas un match de tennis !!


	5. Chapter 4

**Auteur :** ben moi… aïe ! Oui oui y'a aussi une assistante Robot-Mum

(Mais qu'est ce qu'elle est chiante… non… pas taper (se tire))

**Disclaimer:** Bon y'a que Thunra et son équipage ainsi que cette pourriture de Grassok le Créancier et son infâme équipage qui sont à moi (vous les voulez pas ??? Vous êtes sur ?? ). Il y a aussi la légende des Woele que j'ai inventée ainsi que plusieurs îles. Sinon le reste est à Monsieur Oda enfin vous voulez pas me passer Chappy ?? (Oda : Non c'est mon Chappy !! Chopper : AAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!) Ou Luffy ?? (Oda : non plus !!!) Bon autant dire que l'équipage du chapeau de paille est a m'sieur Oda ainsi que Smoker et Tashigi.

**Résumé :** Une légende dit qu'un enfant serait né de l'amour de l'océan et de la terre. Celle-ci raconte aussi que les zoans sont liés à la pierre qu'il a laissée. Quant une louve bizarre et une loutre géante débarquent sur le bateau de Luffy, c'est sans savoir que cette légende recommence…

**Genre :** Humour, aventure et un peu de romance (c'n'est pas mon fort donc faudra enlever les couches de l'oignon)

**Remarque :** Cela se passe après Skypiea donc y'aura des dials bof rien d'autre à dire à par que cette fic n'aurais jamais put être créer si j'écoutais pas des musiques très entraînantes et un maximum d'humour… nul ! lol ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Une vie d'enfer**

« Une dague, une gourmette, un gilet gris, un T-shirt blanc… »

Sandy faisait l'inventaire du paquet de la loutre à l'arrière du bateau avec Pipo. Gary n'était pas loin, et regardé d'un œil sévère le cuistot et le menteur pendant que la louve aidait Nami à s'occuper de ses mandariniers.

C'était le lendemain de la révélation de Thunra. Après avoir mis correctement en place un endroit pour les deux amis,(dans la cale) ils avaient mi-cap vers l'île en question. Pour l'instant il avait été décidé d'en savoir quand même plus sur l'équipage. Pour ça, Sandy et Pipo avait été choisit pour voir le paquet surveillé par Gary.

« Euh… c'est quoi ça ? » Interrogea Pipo en rougissant fortement et soulevant un soutien gorge. Aussitôt les deux compères furent envoyés dans la mer par un coup de queue de la part de Gary.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Zorro en arrivant. Eh ! Où tu vas ? »

Gary était partit devant traînant le paquet derrière lui en grognant, visiblement en colère. Les deux qui était tombé dans la mer était ressortit complètement trempé.

« Qu'est ce que vous faisiez dans l'eau vous deux ? Questionna Zorro

-On prenez un bain, tête d'algue. Ironisa le cuistot

-Tout habillé ? Je savais que t'avais pas de cerveau mais à ce point. Répondit le sabreur

-Qu'est ce que t'a dit ? Escrimeur à la noix ! S'énerva Sandy

-Excusez-moi de ne pas prendre par à cette discussion mais je vais me changer. Dis Pipo

-Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir blondinet.

-Je t'attends, tête de gazon. »

La dispute dégénéra en bagarre. Luffy qui s'ennuyait s'était joint à eux. Cette fois ce ne fut pas Nami qui les calma mais Thunra avec un bon coup de dents dans les fesses ce qui troua les pantalons. Après cette baston, tous les combattants était partis se changé, sous les rires des filles qui était pliée au vue des caleçon nounours ou p'tit cœur.

Il y eut une seconde vague d'hilarité quand un cri venant des dortoirs fut émit. Aussitôt on vit Pipo remonter torse nu et se tortillant de partout.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Chopper

-Y'a un truc dans mon froc !!! »

Le "truc" en question était, après extraction, un poisson frais. Enfin très frais car il bougeait encore. En plus ça devait être la journée des "trucs" car les combattant remontèrent avec autant d'empressement et faisant la même danse. Résultat : une anguille pour Zorro, un oursin pour Sandy et un poulpe pour Luffy. D'un air innocent, Gary passa par-là en sifflotant ( si on pouvait appeler ça siffloter ). Les garçons, victime des "trucs", se jetèrent sur lui qui était aussi glissant qu'une anguille. Tous le monde se marrait bien, surtout Chopper jusqu'à qu'il fut victime d'un poisson volant. Tous ceci fini en bagarre de poissons ( ça me fait pensait à une bagarre dans un petit village gaulois…). A par Thunra qui par un chanceux hasard avait évité les poissons, d'ailleurs elle en boulottait un en regardant le film, tous le monde s'était lancé à la chasse à la loutre qui échappe a tous le monde. Tout ce fini quand celle ci plongea dans la mer… suivit par Luffy. Enfin bref, quand il remonta avec lui il eut juste droit au supplice du ligotage et resta ligoté au mat durant la nuit. Heureusement car pendant la nuit la vigie s'endormit (ça devait sûrement être Zorro).

Pendant que Gary était attaché tel une proie des indiens, Thunra dormait à coté du frigo sous demande de Sandy. Malgré ça, de la nourriture disparut pour l'énième fois.

« Qui a fais ça ? Hein Thunra ? » Demanda le cuistot en colère, le lendemain du vol.

Le louve le regarda avec des yeux endormis puis bailla et alla dormir au coté de Nami dans son transat sur le devant du bateau, jusqu'à être réveiller par un cri de Zorro qui avait un poulpe dans les cheveux.

« Mais c'est le poulpe du frigo ! » S'exclama Sandy.

Il se tourna vers Gary qui pouffait de rire (si on pouvait appelé ça un rire) avec Luffy, Chopper et Pipo. D'après la vue des quatre compères, Sandy eut la conclusion que Gary avait entraînait ses trois la dans ses blagues foireuses et, eux trois, dans leur vol de nourriture. Bref après quelque coup de semelle, tout redevint calme. Il y avait juste les ronflements de Thunra et Zorro, on avait enlevé son poulpe, assez sonore, qui troublait le silence.

Une fois remis des coups du cuistot, les amis partirent jouer à chope la balle et Gary s'imposa comme véritable maître dans cette discipline. D'ailleurs, il sembla être un véritable champion dans n'importe quel jeu avec un ballon et un bon ramasseur aussi. Quand Thunra se réveilla, elle alla se joindre au groupe et était aussi forte que Gary pour ces jeux. Ils stoppèrent leur jeu quand un doux bruit, aux oreilles de Luffy, fut émis « A TAAAAAAAAAAAAABLE ». Bref tous se ruèrent dans la cuisine.

Le repas fut très animé, surtout que Thunra piqué la viande de tous le monde.

« Eh !! Rend moi ma viande le clébard. S'écria Luffy

-… - mâchouille un rôti.

-Reviens ici, voleuse.

-… - évite le capitaine qui s'étale par terre sous les rires de l'équipage puis trottine autour de la table avec un os dans la gueule.

-Thunra au pied. Ordonna le chapeau de paille

-… - regarde les mouches.

-Tu l'auras voulut CHEWIIIIING FILET.

-… - évite l'attaque, qui tombe sur Zorro, et prend le reste des rôtis avant de sortir dehors.

-Ah non reviens-la. Dis Luffy en se lançant à sa poursuite pendant que les autres riaient aux éclats. »

Le petit jeu dura une bonne heure, bien que les rôtis avaient disparut en un quart d'heure. La louve semblait aimer mettre en rogne Luffy et le capitaine trouvait ça amusant. A la fin, tous les deux s'écroulèrent épuisé d'avoir courut sur tout le bateau. Thunra posa sa tête sur le ventre de Luffy avant de s'endormir. Luffy en profita pour caresser la tête de la louve. Depuis qu'elle était arrivé ici, personne n'avait réussi a la caresser sans se faire mordre les mains. D'ailleurs Pipo avait plusieurs traces de morsure. Il fut étonner que cette fois ci elle se laissa faire. Il resta allongé pendant une demi-heure, temps que Thunra dormait. Le reste de la journée resta calme, à part les cris de victime d'autres "trucs".

Le soir venu, Thunra était sur le pont regardant la lune… pleine. Ce soir la c'était Robin a la vigie. Elle regardait la louve d'un œil méfiant. Bien qu'elle semblait être un animal en tous point- parle parfaitement comme un animal, quatre patte, couvert de poil, s'amuse comme un chien- elle était perturbé par certaine chose dans son comportement. Thunra semblait avoir un malin plaisir à mettre en rogne tout le monde, elle faisait quelque chose sans qu'on lui demande, semblait réfléchir avant d'agir. C'était, déjà, sûrement pas un stupide chien qui faisait tous ce qu'on lui dit. Elle faisait des choix comme la loutre mais elle semblait plus proche de l'humain que de l'animal. Ses yeux, surtout cet œil bleu avait une expression humaine et non animal. Elle décida d'arrêter de se torturer l'esprit bien que tous ça l'intriguer quant un chant de loup, doux et mystérieux, s'élève vers la lune.

* * *

Gaya : voilà j'ai fini le Chapitre 4. J'espère que mon humour vous plait. Je tiens a vous prévenir que la fic sera sûrement en plusieurs parties. Et oui les TRUCS en force !!!

Pipo et Zorro : on s'en passerait bien !!

Gaya : Fallait vraiment que je les mette sinon c'est pas drôle. Quant a Robin elle semble avoir des soupçons envers Thunra. Hi hi hi . Elle va voir ce qu'elle va découvrir.


End file.
